The Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) functions as a vital link between our Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC) and the local and state communities. Objectives for the EITC are: 1) to assist the Clinical Core in the recruitment and retention of research subjects, with a special emphasis on minorities; 2) to enhance the development of AD-related research among faculty and students of the ADC and the University; 3) to educate family caregivers and the local community about dementing disorders, and to increase the visibility of the ADC; 4) to provide training and educational opportunities on dementing illness to health care and other professional audiences; and, 5) to determine the needs of our target audiences and evaluate the programs that we offer to them. To accomplish these goals, the EITC will provide a range of programs and services. Efforts developed at the Kentucky Clinic North Minority Satellite will be expanded so that ADC research projects reflect greater participation by African Americans, the largest minority group in Kentucky. Programs for researchers will include a bibliographic service, a scientific writing course, seminars, and clinical research conferences. To increase disease awareness in the local community, the EITC will offer programs such as Alzheimer's Disease Awareness Day and Call the Doctor. The EITC participates in a training grant on aging for family practice residents; an Administration on Aging grant focused on educating African Americans about Alzheimer's disease and providing culturally sensitive dementia care; and a Geriatric Education Center grant that provides training to health professionals in the geographic area. The EITC and the local Alzheimer's Association jointly sponsor an annual community conference for family members and others who provide care or support to AD families. In summary, the EITC will work through partnerships with national and statewide organizations to design and offer dementia-specific programs to meet the needs of various target audiences. These offerings will be developed to promote improved health and diversified services for patients and their family members suffering from dementia.